You Know What Happened Last Time
by Roses x Are x Red
Summary: Bella comes home from Charlie's to a surprise she didn't expect to find. Alice is excited about something but nobody will tell Bella what it is and there is good reason. Canon. BellaXEdward. Fluffy. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or any characters :(**

**AN: This was written as a Christmas present so I've only just been able to post it even though I've had it written for ages. I hope you enjoy it. **

**R&R**

Bella POV

I was travelling home from a trip to Charlie's. He wanted me to come over to cook for him. His 'one good meal a month' as he called it. I took my Ferrari although Charlie was pretty shocked by it (he still didn't know how rich my family were) because Jacob had my Mercedes in Canada. He wanted a break from everything. From his and Rose's permanent war, Edward's death wishes and everyone's awkwardness about him and Nessie. I cooked Charlie spaghetti Bolognese, which he always failed to do as he always forgot to stir the spaghetti.

I cruised slowly, for a Cullen, up our long driveway. I stepped out of the car and shut the door. It always got harder and harder seeing Charlie, as he always asked more difficult questions, which I couldn't answer. I never lied; I just told him he couldn't know. He was getting older every time I saw him and I could see it. He was in his late sixties now and it showed in his eyes and in his body. He had shrunk half an inch from hunching over and the wrinkles were getting deeper surrounding his forehead.

I walked at human speed towards the house which stood embedded in the growing forest. I heard somebody begin to play the piano. It sounded louder than when just Edward played for me, and I soon realized when the piece split into two parts that two people were playing together. I wondered who was playing with Edward. Rosalie would be good enough, but why would she want to welcome me home? Surely she had better things to be doing? I stepped into the living room, intrigued to see who was playing with Edward. My breath caught in my throat as I saw my beautiful daughter playing next to my husband. Her fingers barely reached the keys as she stretched up from the piano stool. I chuckled as I remembered Edward telling me that he was going to teach Renesmee to play the moment she could reach the keys. He obviously wasn't exaggerating.

The song changed into one I was more familiar with; Esme's favourite. Every five minutes or so Renesmee would hit a wrong note and apologise, disappointed in herself. Edward just lifted her hand gently and placed it back on the correct key. As the song drew on, Renesmee became more sure of herself and the song ended in a flow of perfection.

Another song started which I knew well. If I had been human it would have brought a tear to my eye. They were playing my lullaby in perfect synchronization; their pale fingers skimming the ivory keys. I knew how precious this piano was to Edward. It had been his mother's since her childhood; he had learnt to play on it and had taken it from his old house soon after he had become a vampire. I also knew seeing Renesmee play like this meant a lot to him. He had tried and failed to teach me many a time, but I didn't get the enjoyment out of it as he clearly did. I would much rather watch him and my daughter play, than play myself.

My lullaby ended without a single flaw. This one was obviously the most practised out of them all. Edward turned and smiled at me, and Renesmee had a solo part to finish the piece, which was done perfectly. He scooped her up in his arms and whispered a 'well done' in her ear. As if he was her favourite bed, she fell asleep almost immediately, nuzzling into his icy chest. I knew that he loved the feeling of her small, warm body in his arms and enjoyed watching her dreams. He put Renesmee in her bed, in her room, and returned to the living room. He came over to me and embraced me in his arms.

"Do you want me to play for you?" he whispered, as to not wake Renesmee who was two rooms away.

"You know what happened last time," I said with a grin. Lets just say; that piano will never be innocent again.

"Surely it wouldn't be so bad if that happened again," he said with a playful growl.

"I suppose not," I smiled and indicated for him to go to the piano, "Go ahead." He smiled his crooked grin and started to play for me; my lullaby.

Two days later…

"Ha, Bella Cullen; I win!" Alice screamed from the other end of Esme's treasured dining table. She leaped up and did a sort of victory dance; poking her tongue out at me. I stared back at her, confused.

"What this time Alice?" I guessed that it would have something to do with my clothing. Alice decided that although my fashion sense had improved since my human years by a large amount; it wasn't yet good enough. I had a tendency to stick to the plain coloured t-shirts and jeans and would rarely stretch to a skirt; as long as it was of a decent length. I hadn't worn a dress since Rosalie and Emmett's twelfth wedding four months before.

"Ha, ha, not telling," she walked, well strutted out of the dining room followed by a small chuckle from Edward.

"Ah! But Alice…" she giggled lightly from the middle of the staircase and carried on up towards her and Jasper's room. "Edward……" I smiled pleadingly at him; hoping he would give in to my puppy dog eyes. He just shook his head, much to my disappointment and made the action of zipping his mouth shut. I needed to get this information out of him; I would make that my mission. It shouldn't be too difficult; I knew all his weaknesses.

The next day…

My plans to get the information out of Edward hadn't worked. He had somehow managed to control himself and resist his desires, despite my attempts to distract him. He made sure that he was occupied with something else throughout the evening; reading a book, translating a letter from friends abroad and talking to the other unoccupied family members.

Alice was extremely over excited all morning and was dressed in comfortable clothes. She lay out what she wanted me to wear for that day on my bed. A denim mini skirt lay with a sleeveless top in a colour not dissimilar to the sea. A pair of tights lay by the top in a perfectly matched colour with a pair of silver ballet pumps. I actually quite liked this outfit; not that I was going to tell Alice that, so put it on without arguing; much to Alice's amusement. She forced me into her neon pink Porsche after asking me whether we should go in that one of the cow print one. I chose neon pink, thinking that it may be slightly less ostentatious; although she didn't give me the choice of the black or red ones.

We drove in the direction of my most hated place in the entire universe. Once I'd realised where we were going I understood why what Alice had seen had been kept from me so thoroughly. If I had found out, I undoubtedly would have found some way to get myself out of it. As the signs started appearing I got increasingly worried. The whole family thought I over exaggerated on my hatred for shopping and didn't actually hate it that much, but as I read the signs and the distances on them the pit of my stomach knotted into a tight ball. Alice would be thinking up her method of torture as we travelled. Either she would leave me to choose my clothes and just comment on my choices, which was highly unlikely, or, she would pull me around every single shop and choose everything she liked in my size and force me to try it on; which was very likely. I didn't have a chance of getting out of this without Alice spending a large amount of money on clothes I would be reluctant to wear. No matter how much I told her it was a waste of money and that she'd be better off spending it on herself; she just insisted on spending more.

I almost screamed as we headed to my most hated place in my most hated place in the entire universe. _Victoria's Secret. _Eugh. That pixie was lucky I hadn't killed her yet. Things could only get worse in my eyes. I could predict exactly what would happen. I would beg Alice not to make me go into Victoria's Secret and she would come out with a clever comment. Past comments included: 'Do you want me to tell everyone what you and Edward get up to behind closed doors?' and 'I thought Edward like the last thing we bought in here?' These always worked. I didn't even try and persuade her not to make me go in there this time and just let her lead me right into the shop. I blocked out everything she said and just let her dance around the shop picking out things that she liked in my size. Then we walked to the changing rooms where I was forced in and out of skimpy things that didn't seem worth nearly as much as was written on the label. Alice decided what she liked and we headed to the counter to pay. My mouth dropped open as I saw the price on the till computer. She seemed unphased and took out her shiny, black credit card which I knew all to well.

We headed home in Alice's Porsche. We had about twenty bags which Alice carried all of. I laughed at the image of her carrying so many bags; I knew it didn't affect her even slightly but it looked funny. The sight of one so small carrying so many bags. We headed into the house and sat down on the sofa checking every item we'd bought and reminding ourselves of all of them. We carried them up to our rooms and Alice checked I actually put them in my wardrobe and draws and didn't hide them somewhere where she wouldn't find them.

She left my room as I sat on my bed. The door creaked open as Edward stepped in.

"Have fun shopping?" I groaned and laid back, my legs still hanging off the edge of the bed.

He would pay for this.


End file.
